


Stuff Sirius loves about Remus

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: Basic stuff that Sirius loves about Remus.





	Stuff Sirius loves about Remus

* Sirius loves how much Remus loves chocolate.

* Sirius would always get Remus chocolate on Valentine.

* Sirius loves how Remus is protective over his chocolate  
.  
* Like, nobody are aloud to get any of Remus' chocolate.

* But that changed, when Sirius and Remus started to date.

* Sirius loves to find Remus reading and drinking hot tea.

* Remus loves his jumpers. And Sirius loves them.

* Sirius would always steal Remus' jumpers and wear them.

* They would be too big.

* Sirius loves that he can always get comfort from Remus, whenever   
his parents has done anything bad.

* Sirius loves to cuddle with Remus.

* Sirius loves how warm Remus always is.

* Sirius loves Remus' cute freckles.

* Sirius loves how smart Remus is.

* Sirius loves how tall Remus is.

*Like, he's a giant if he is next to Sirius.

* Sirius just loves Remus!

**Author's Note:**

> <3 I hope you enjoyed reading this :)


End file.
